Love Me
by Azmine Junet
Summary: "Querido Dios… ¿Me podrías conceder esta única petición egoísta?" "Quiero decirlo un millón de veces. Quiero hacérselo saber…" "Ámame…" "Ámame…" "Ámame… Porque te amo…" "Al menos Dios…le hará saber… para luego hacerle olvidar…" "Te amo…"


**¡Hola!**

**Este mi segundo fanfic escrito en y el primero escrito en el subforo de Hetalia. ¡No sean tan duros conmigo! *se esconde*  
**

**Está basado en un doujinshi que leí hace poco cuyo nombre es el mismo: "Love Me"  
**

**Le pregunte a la autora del doujinshi -que está originalmente escrito en inglés- si podía escribir un fanfic en español con la misma trama y me dijo que sí asi que... ¡aquí esta el resultado!**

**Es sobre una de mis parejas favoritas en APH: FrUK (Francia & Inglaterra)**

**Advertencias: Si no eres fan del Yaoi (Relación chicoxchico) ni del FrUK, por favor no lo leas. Uso de nombres humanos (Gakuen Hetalia)**

**Disclaimer: Axis Powers Hetalia no me pertenece, de lo contrario el Yaoi, el SpaMano y el FrUK serían explícitos. Pero como no es, le pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya. El doujinshi en el que se basa tampoco lo es, este le pertenece a kyunyo.**

**Solo tengo que decirles que está bajo el punto de vista de Francis Bonnefoy y... ¡disfruten de su lectura!  
**

* * *

**Love Me**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Querido Dios… ¿Me podrías conceder esta única petición egoísta?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

– Otra vez… – No puedo evitar murmurar mientras un suave suspiro sale de mis labios. – Otra vez ha estado excediéndose en el trabajo hasta estas horas…

Paso una de mis manos por mi cabeza y sigo mirándolo con atención. Sus rubios cabellos tan desordenados como siempre, están tan desparramados como las hojas que tiene que revisar. Sus manos, tan blancas como las mías, tienen los bolígrafos que utiliza para firmar los permisos y otros documentos importantes para la preparatoria. No puedo ver su rostro, pero debajo de esas esmeraldas que tiene por ojos debe haber ojeras provocadas por las largas horas de agotador trabajo que supone su puesto.

– A veces desearía que pusiese más atención a las horas… – Pienso con resignación. Me agacho ligeramente y empiezo a zarandearlo con suavidad. – Oye… – Digo, con burla – Levántate, o sino _grand__frère_ Francis hará cositas~

– Mmm… – Puedo oír el gruñido del inglés mientras de un manotazo aleja mis brazos de él. Y lejos de enojarme, esa acción provoca que una sonrisa se dibuje en mis labios.

– Eres muy cruel, Arthur… – murmuro, con un pequeño tono de humor en mi voz.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Ámame…_

**.**

**.**

**.**

El reloj marca las 15:50, hora en la que todos ya debieron haber almorzado, pero estoy seguro de que hay alguien que no lo ha hecho aún. Camino directo al aula del consejo estudiantil y abro la puerta. Allí, entre el papeleo habitual y los libros que tiene que estudiar para el examen próximo, se encuentra Arthur Kirkland, la persona de la que estoy hablando. Él está muy ocupado revisando un archivo acerca de los clubes que están por abrirse que no nota mi presencia, así que tengo que ser yo el que inicie la conversación. Con una gran sonrisa, levanto la caja que llevo en las manos y lo saludo.

– _Bonjour_~ – Arthur levanta el rostro sorprendido, como si no esperase que estuviese allí. Algo curioso dado que he estado viniendo mucho últimamente.

– Francis…

– He traído algunos bocadillos~ – Canturreo, divertido. – Si no te importa que son…

Dicho esto, pongo la caja en su escritorio y la abro, mostrando las galletas que preparé en el club de cocina. Tomo asiento en una de las sillas que hay en el salón y observo a Arthur seguir con su trabajo.

_Nuestra extraña relación comenzó…_

– ¿Normalmente te quedas hasta estas horas todos los días…? – Pregunto, buscando un tema de conversación.

– _Yes_. – Me responde, con un asentimiento de cabeza.

– ¿Y los demás miembros del consejo estudiantil? – Vuelvo a preguntar.

– Ya se fueron.

– Difícil de entablar conversación como siempre… – No puedo evitar pensar mientras lo observo trabajar. Mi sonrisa se ha convertido en una mueca de incomodidad plena.

_…cuando me aventuré a seducir al presidente del consejo estudiantil._

– Estas… galletas… – dijo de pronto, sacándome de mis pensamientos – ¿las preparaste tú?

– _Oui_~ – Le respondo, recuperando la sonrisa que antes había perdido.

_Inicialmente lo hacía como una cruel broma; una venganza por todas las veces que se burló de mi forma de ser. _

– _It tastes_… _good_… – Comentó, mientras mordía una galleta con suavidad. Yo sólo pude mirarlo sorprendido, sonrojado y embelesado, mientras mi corazón empezaba a latir con mayor velocidad.

_¿Cuantos días han pasado… que esto cambió? _

_¿Dos…? ¿Tres…? ¿Cinco meses?_

_El tiempo pasa…_

_Que se haya detenido no significa nada…_

_ ¿Cuándo empecé a sentirme de esta manera?_

– Arthur… – Fue cuando me di cuenta que el inglés se quedó dormido mientras comía una de mis galletas. Esperen un momento… ¿¡Dormido!? – ¿Eh? No hay forma… ¿¡Así de rápido?! ¡Cómo pudo quedarse dormido con la galleta aún en la mano! – ¡Incluso seguía masticando dormido! – ¡_Mon Dieu_! ¡No puedes dormir aquí!

Lo llevo al pequeño sofá que hay en la habitación y lo siento allí, quedando apoyado en mi hombro. Veo el tiempo pasar y ahora son las 18:00. Lo observo dormir fijamente mientras un recuerdo abarca mi mente.

_– Jeez, ¿Qué ha pasado contigo últimamente, huh? – Me pregunta mi amigo albino mientras parpadeo sin comprender la pregunta._

_– Gil tiene razón, Fran. – Antonio, poniendo un brazo en mis hombros, comenta haciendo un puchero en el rostro. – Has estado pasando más tiempo con ese cejón raro que con nosotros…_

_– Bueno… – Agrega Gilbert con esa sonrisa socarrona tan característica suya. – Eso no importa mientras rompas su corazón. ¿No es así, Francis…? – Dicho esto, el español sonríe apoyando al alemán, mientras me miran divertidos._

Ahora ya no sé qué pensar acerca de ello…

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Ámame…_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_El tiempo pasó…_

Y allí seguía yo, tratando de estar cerca de aquel inglés. Esta vez me acerqué a él y lo abracé. Él no se inmutó, pues no era la primera que lo hacía; sin embargo, no se enojó ni nada, lo cual me pareció algo curioso. Quedamos en silencio por varios segundos hasta que Arthur fue el primero en romper el hielo.

– Oye Francis… ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

_…y la broma de cortejar al presidente del consejo estudiantil… _

– Ámame… – No pude evitar pensar…

_…fracasó en el casanova de la preparatoria…_

– ¿Sí? – Digo, segundos después de formulada la pregunta.

Arthur aleja mis brazos de él y voltea sutilmente la cabeza, para mirarme con ese semblante fastidiado que siempre trae cuando está conmigo, solo que esta vez hay algo más: resignación.

– ¿Podrías dejar de molestarme de una vez? – El inglés siempre era de esos que iban directo al grano, pero sus palabras no hicieron más que estocar una daga en mi corazón. – Deberías entender que como presidente estudiantil tengo muchos papeles que hacer. ¿Tú entiendes, cierto?

– Oh… Claro que lo entiendo. – Una sonrisa triste surca mis labios mientras cojo mis pertenencias y me retiro del salón.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Ámame…_

**.**

**.**

**.**

No sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde lo ocurrido y prefiero ignorarlo. Camino de forma tranquila hacia el comedor, donde Gilbert y Antonio estarán esperándome para almorzar. Aún sigo con los sentimientos en el pecho, con el corazón que le grita "Ámame, Ámame…" pero sin ninguna respuesta. Sonrío con tristeza. Al menos me queda la esperanza de saber que él es igual con to…

– ¡Arthie! ¡_There you are_! – Una estruendosa voz con acento americano resuena en todo el pasillo. – ¡Te estuve buscando por toda la preparatoria!

– ¡_Bloody git_! ¿¡De qué demonios estás hablando!? ¡Tienes que terminar con el papeleo, _you idiot_!

Al voltear la esquina, puedo ver lo sucedido. Alfred F. Jones, el estudiante estadounidense de primer año, se está colgado de los hombros de Arthur, mientras este le grita improperios en su lengua y alza el manojo de papeles que tiene en la mano. Pero yo solo puedo pensar en una cosa…

– ¿Por qué después de lo que me dijo…

_Las usuales payasadas del casanova de la preparatoria…_

–…sigue hablando con los demás… y no conmigo…?

_…han fracasado._

_Pero incluso así…_

Puedo observar cómo se retira con Alfred en dirección al aula del consejo estudiantil. Veo cómo le grita, cómo se enoja, cómo insulta… pero al mismo tiempo… veo como le saca una sonrisa de vez en cuando. No puedo evitar sonreír melancólico y seguir mi camino.

_…este sentimiento…_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Quiero decirlo un millón de veces. Quiero hacérselo saber…_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hemos regresado al inicio de la historia. Arthur sigue durmiendo en su escritorio, y yo sigo mirándolo, recordando cómo es que terminé aquí.

_Por favor…aunque sea una vez… aunque sea un momento…_

_Escúchame… Mírame… Quédate conmigo… Háblame… Ámame… Ámame… Ámame…_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_¡ÁMAME!_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_¿Cuándo empecé a amar a alguien de tal forma que duele…?_

– Ámame… – Susurro mientras lo veo dormir, sabiendo que él nunca será para mí…

_Desesperación…_

– Ámame… – Digo un poco más alto, mientras siento cómo una lágrima recorre mi mejilla, dejando paso a más que recorren todo mi rostro.

_Este sentimiento de terror…_

– Ámame… Ámame… Ámame…. ¡ÁMAME! – Es lo que grita mi corazón cada vez que te veo, cada vez que te escucho, cada vez que te pienso…

_Duele…_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Ámame…_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Porque te amo…_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Por favor… Ámame…_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Me limpio las lágrimas del rostro y sonrío. Nunca me ha gustado tener la tristeza marcada en el rostro, siento que pierde su belleza. Me acerco a él lentamente y deposito un suave beso en la coronilla de su cabeza.

– Dulces Sueños… – le susurro en el oído, tratando de no despertarlo de su sueño.

Retrocedo unos pasos y lo observo por última vez. ¿Cuántas veces habré estado en la misma posición? Observándolo de lejos, tratando de que me mire al menos una vez…. Tratando de que note lo que siento por él… Tratando de que me ame…

_Pero lo sé… Él no me amará…_

_Sin embargo…_

_Aún tengo deseos persistentes…_

_Ah… que pensamiento tan codicioso… _

_…que petición tan absurda…_

_…que rezo tan egoísta…_

_Sentimientos que nunca serán correspondidos…_

La sonrisa que posee mi rostro toma un matiz melancólico y una palabra, ya tan repetida pero a la vez tan necesitada, tan usada por muchos y entendida por pocos vuelve a salir de mis labios.

– Ámame… – Digo, sin miedo ni pena, como si se lo dijese de frente, como si pudiese confesar todo lo que llevo guardando desde hace mucho tiempo atrás.

Dicho esto, doy la vuelta y camino hasta la salida sin mirar atrás.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Al menos Dios…_

_…le hará saber…_

_…para luego hacerle olvidar…_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Arthur, quien se había quedado dormido varias horas atrás, oye en sueños una voz que le susurra _Ámame _varias veces. No reconoce al dueño de la voz en un inicio, pero, cuando esta se impone y se lo dice de forma clara y concisa, se da cuenta de quién es en realidad. Una dulce sonrisa, cubierta por sus rubios cabellos, se forma en sus labios.

– Te amo… – Susurra a la nada, como si respondiese aquella plegaria que creyó imaginar…

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Ámame…_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

* * *

**Bueno, en serio espero que hayan disfrutado de la lectura.  
**

**Recibo todo tipo de comentarios, ya sean de aceptación o critica -constructiva por favor, no destructiva-  
**

**¡Gracias por todo! ¡Nos leemos pronto!**

**Azmine Junet**

[Trabajo Editado]


End file.
